Chained
by WraithWoLf368
Summary: AU Japan. In a world where demons have emerged from the shadows Kaoru is sold into slavery and faces an uncertain future in the company of a redheaded assassin. KK.
1. Chapter 1

Due to an unfortunate accident of birth I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but you can guess the first thing I'm going to do when I win the lottery!

Please read and review even if you don't like the story. I'll give you lots of cookies and a very nice thank you note!

Warning: Will be somewhat dark though I'm not sure how dark quite yet.

Rated M for naughty language and some mature situations.

Translation notes: Baba Old Woman, Joji Baby Girl

It was cold. That was all she could remember clearly from the day her father died. Some small part of her mind recognized the signs of shock; the rest of her couldn't find the motivation to be concerned. Shadowed figures came and went around the dojo. Friends and coworkers of her father come to collect debts owed. Come to take the little she still had to remember her once happy life. She didn't care anymore, or at least that was what she kept telling herself, until they came for the dojo, and her.

Kamiya Kaoru was thrust violently back into caring when two sets of strong clammy hands closed around her upper arms and chains settled around her wrists.

_What the Hell?_

She hadn't even noticed them come in. Grimacing, she let years of training take charge, lunging to the right and colliding with one captor while kicking viciously at the other. Kaoru skittered away from the fallen males using the stolen seconds to sprint towards the dojo and her boken.

_Damnit! Think! Get to the dojo, get weapon, get off the chains …and breathe…got to remember to breathe…_

Flinging open the shoji door she slammed squarely into the very solid chest of Himura Gohei, one of her fathers former business partners, turned traitor. Yanked off the floor by the chains that still bound her wrist and held safely at arms length, Himura Gohei enjoyed a moment to smirk at the Kamiya bastard's brat of a daughter.

Meanwhile, Kaoru decided that since her glare wasn't having the intended effect of burning a whole through his useless head she would have to try other means of conveying her disapproval of the situation.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Gohei?"

The infuriating man actually smiled!

"Now that's not proper language for a young lady is it Kaoru-chan?"

She refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction and watched as the smile slipped. "I'm taking your families precious dojo as payment for debts owed. However, since just taking this lousy second-class dojo doesn't even begin to cover the amount that bastard you called father borrowed I'm also taking _you._" An evil grin split his face as he indicated her previous captors, "These _gentlemen_ will be escorting you to your new accommodations. Good night and have a miserable life Kaoru." A sharp pain and Kaoru's world turned black.

The world bumped and tossed in a painful and disconcerting way as Kaoru slowly climbed back into awareness. The smell of stale sweat and the heat of bodies pressed against her mind. Cautiously, Kaoru opened one salt encrusted eye and instantly regretted her ambition. Pain. Lots and lots of evil Pain. Groaning Kaoru pried open her other eye and had to reach deep to find an appropriately vile curse.

"So you're finally awake." Rasped a vaguely feminine voice nearby.

Startled, Kaoru straightened up as much as she could to get a view of the world around her. She was in a cart. A poorly made cart she amended as a particularly nasty bump caused her vision to fade in and out. Feeling an unfamiliar weight pull at her ankle she looked down to find her right ankle in a manacle with a chain that led right to…

…_.another ankle…? _

Blue eyes followed the path of the offending ankle upwards to meet dull brown eyes nestled in a bed of wrinkles and surrounded by a tangle of gray hair. As she stared gape-mouthed at the old lady, a spark of mischief lit those dull gray eyes. "Close your mouth child you look like a fish." Caught off guard by the strange comment Kaoru did the only thing she could think of, stared harder. Hell, waking up in a cart chained to an old lady didn't exactly do wonders for her intellect.

Trying to recoup lost ground Kaoru blurted, "Where are we?"

The spark died in the old woman's eyes. "In Mojin's Slave Caravan heading South. Don't bother thinking of escape child, I'm not as spry as I once was; we wouldn't make it more than 30 yard before they killed us both."

A chill went down Kaoru's spine, so that is why she was attached to the Grandmother.

_Evil bastards._

Hate boiled up, quickly replacing the chill with hot rage but one thing still didn't make sense. "I thought the government banned slavery ten years ago?"

A short burst of bitter laughter escaped from the old woman, "Yes, they banned the owning of one human by another but we're not headed to a _human_ slave market child."

"Demons." Kaoru shuttered. Demons were the living nightmares every mother used to scare her children into obedience. Rumor had it that the entire underground was controlled by demons and the better part of the opium trade was in their direct control. Some even whispered of demon influence in the highest levels of the government. If even half the stories were true…Kaoru was loath to think of the fate that lay ahead for them in the clutches of a demon. The irony in the old woman's response broke her out of her reverie.

"Yes, child, demons. Now you had best rest while you can, as soon as the caravan masters realize you're awake it'll be back to walking." With that said the old woman closed her eyes and slouched back against the siding.

A nap seemed like quite the sensible suggestion. Maybe the crazy elephants stampeding around her skull would take the old woman's advice and let her rest. First however, there was one more minor yet insistent thing poking around her already poked, prodded, and trampled mind. "What is your name?"

The old lady cracked one eye open. "My name?" she asked, "Slaves have no use for names. We call things what they are: You are a Joji and I'm nothing but a Baba." With that said Baba closed her eye and refused to respond to anymore of Joji's questions.

Disturbed and unable to rest Kaoru took the opportunity of the increased vantage available from the back of the cart to discreetly survey her surrounding. The wary line of people and animals that made up Moji's caravan extended back past the bend in the road half a mile back and spread in front of her another few hundred yards. She estimated her position somewhere in the first 1/3 of the caravan. Rough looking men on ill kept horses ranged up and down the line of chained humans occasionally administering a terse command or a sharp blow. The other chained humans she could only assumed were slaves like herself and Baba, always paired young to old or strong to weak. Eventually, as the pounding in her head died off to a pulsing throb Kaoru managed to slip into an uneasy slumber.

Kaoru was rudely awoken sometime later by rough hands grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake. If this was going to be a new trend, someone was going to get hurt…badly…and soon. While she was busy planning their slow and beautiful torture, her assailant thrust half a loaf of bread into her hand and hurled her off the back of the cart. Kaoru scrambled to land on her feet and succeeded for a brief moment until the Old Woman, pulled from the cart along with Kaoru, came crashing into her. Kaoru, whose head had naturally found the nearest rock to land on was beginning to believe she would never be rid of this headache. Looking up Kaoru realized that not all the stars she was seeing were figments of her abused imagination. It was near dusk. The caravan must have stopped for the night.

"Get up clumsy, useless _Slaves_." her assailant bellowed directly above her. Temper rising she quickly got to her feet and turned, intent on telling that Jackass exactly what she though of him, when Old Woman grabbed her arm and purposefully steered her away towards a group of people huddled around a small fire.

"Bastard!" Kaoru exclaimed as she let Old Woman steer her toward the welcoming heat.

"Easy Joji if you start a fight you won't be the only one who pays for your foolishness."

Deflated and feeling defeated in a way she was unfamiliar with Kaoru settled, grumbling, to chew on her loaf of hardened leather…she couldn't honestly call it bread. In the distance men laughed but there was no laughter around her little fire only silent broken faces.

She heard several sets of muffled footsteps and turned in time to see what could only be a demon standing directly behind her. Kaoru had never seen a demon before, after all she had lived her entire life in Tokyo where they were banned by the emperor, but if there was ever any man who met the description it was this one. He was huge. Beautiful. Deadly. And if the way the other dissidents around the campfire shrank back from him was any indication just as cruel as all the stories said.

"I heard you're quite the feisty one. Gave my men all kinds of trouble." He gave her an appraising glance. "Bring her. We'll see how she does in a ring."

Two men stepped out from behind the shadow of the giant and made their way towards her. Freeing her ankle they clipped her now empty shackle around the chain of the nearest couple effectively enchaining Old Woman. Arrogant fools. Aiming a round-house kick to the jaw of the nearest man she almost squeaked when her ankle was caught by the demon inches from the man's startled face. Cold iron clamped back down around her ankle as he yanked her other foot out from under her, securing the other end of the hobble. Her breath escaped violently as she landed hard on her back. He smirked arrogantly down at her prone form "Keep her hobbled until she learns respect. Now bring her." The guards hauled her wheezing to her feet and half dragged her behind the retreating form of the giant.

"Fight well!" She heard Old Woman call softly behind her. The Giant turned so quick she didn't even see him move.

"Quiet Hag unless you'd care to join her." Silence met his threat and he turned smartly on his heal and continued on with the guards and Kaoru in tow.

Kaoru had almost caught her breath when a stick was shoved into her hand and she was thrust into a circle of men. From the other side of the circle stepped a man fondling a nasty looking stick. Kaoru assumed a fighting stance.

_Finally a chance to fight!_

She could handle fighting even if she couldn't move as freely as she would like in these stupid chains, she would beat every last one of these filthy slave traders into the ground. On the other side of the circle her hapless victim lunged forward and Kaoru smiled.

_Sloppy_.

She felled the slaver in one smooth stroke but another quickly entered the circle. Letting the stress and anger of the last few days flow through her veins she assumed her stance. She taunted her new victim for a few long minutes, slowly wearing him down, before knocking him out. She stood triumphant as the next opponent stepped forward. This one looked to be another demon with striking yellow eyes and green hair. A few deft strokes had him bleeding on the ground.

_Fools. _

Glancing past her current opponent she began scanning for a weakness in the circle surrounding her.

Just when Kaoru was starting to feel more confident the giant stepped into the ring. He was on her like lightening and she had no choice but to lurch backwards in an undignified scramble. He toyed with her, baiting her, deliberately leaving an opening and then closing it, delivering a glancing blow for kicks.

For the first time in her life Kaoru wished it were cold hard steel in her hand instead of forgiving wood. She would gladly help this evil creature back into the hell he sprang from. Slowly, painfully, he wore her down until her muscles shook from exhaustion and her breathes came in ragged gasps. The bastard hadn't even broken a sweat.

After what felt like an eternity he stepped out of the ring leaving her a bruised and humiliated heap in the sand. The guards from earlier returned for her and half dragged her limping form back to Baba's fire. She fell into uneasy unconsciousness as soon as they dropped her. She missed her father. A single tear traced a slow path down her cheek.

A quick kick in the ribs woke her the next morning. The psychotic elephants were still wreaking havoc in her skull and her ankles throbbed threateningly. Grumbling and stiff she rose when Baba did and they took their spot in the line of assembled slaves. The line started forward as Baba turned to her and in a voice much kinder then she felt like she deserved said, "Tell me what happened."

So Kaoru recounted the previous nights fights and was grateful when her words trailed off into thoughtful silence. They walked a little ways like that both taking a drink from the water skin that was passed down the line before Old Woman said softly, "Your lucky."

"I fail to see how bruised and beaten counts as lucky." Kaoru grumbled.

"Now, now Joji considering it was the demon Moji himself that took you I'd say you're quite lucky to be here at all. He's a third circle demon you know, quite powerful in his own right. Not counting the fact that now that he knows you can fight he'll be looking to get a good price from your selling."

"Great. I'm glad I was able to help his filthy business."

Old Woman glanced at Kaoru, "Always remember Child, an expensive slave is a well kept slave."

Old woman said nothing more to Kaoru as they put all their focus into walking. The added weight and encumbrance of the hobble chain in addition to the chain connecting her to Old Woman was weighing on Kaoru heavily and it was taking all her concentration to keep up with the plodding pace of the couple ahead of them. Much to Kaoru's dismay they received nothing to eat until the caravan had stopped for the evening, another a loaf of leather...or maybe today it was rawhide…she couldn't tell for sure. As soon as she finished 'dinner' she fell into an exhausted slumber. She hadn't been called back into the ring.

By the third day on the trail Old Woman began to falter forcing Kaoru's already exhausted body to support the failing woman. Every muscle ached, every movement a new throbbing pain. By the fourth day the chafing wounds on Kaoru's legs broke open and began to bleed. Every step became an endless waking nightmare. By the time the word to halt for the evening came down the line Kaoru was ready to drop. A fuzzily remembered sense of pride was the only thing that kept her standing while others around her collapsed with exhaustion. Pride and honor, the concepts seemed so distant to her pain clouded mind. She thoroughly cursed her selfishness when Old Womans legs gave out and sent her tumbling to the ground. Guiltily, Kaoru helped Old Woman up and hobbled toward the fires. As soon as she managed to reach their destination two guards came to escort her to the ring. The larger of the two guards, a thick jawed brute of a man, bent down and grabbed hold of her still oozing ankle, withdrawing his hand quickly in disgust. Kaoru barely managed to stifle a scream but couldn't help from twitching away from his touch as the guard reached down again to separate her from Old Woman. Exhausted and limping she followed docilely with only a halfhearted attempt to dislodge the guards.

To her surprise they turned away from the ring of men and entered into Moji's tent. Moji was sitting quietly sipping something from a chilled glass. Kaoru almost swooned at the sight of the cool liquid so close at hand. Another man, a human docotor from the look of him, stood quietly at his side. Casually the demon set down his glass and rose from the cushions. He motioned for the docotor who bent to examine her legs and who then cleaned and wraped her wounds in a protective cloth. Baffled and more then a bit dazed Kaoru stood quietly while the doctor scrubbed and fussed over her ankles. Why would he have her legs treated? There were plenty of others with similar sores who were left to deal with it as best they could. Why treat her? Suddenly the desire to know overwhelmed her common sense.

"Why are you doing this?"

Moji just looked at her for several long second, seemingly surprised by her question before replying. "The client I have in mind for you prefers his flesh…unmangled."

Not a very reassuring answer she though vaguely as she was handed a bowl of thick soup and a loaf of real bread and was hustled back to the slave's fires. To her surprise the fare at the campfire was similar to what she had been given. Kaoru was confused. Kaoru did _not _like being confused. This break in routine seemed suspicious and as she settled with her dinner beside Baba she resolved to ask the old lady if she knew what was going on. However, before she had the chance to ask another voice quivered through the night air with the same question. The boy who asked was young, not more then 12 or 13 chained to a man with a twisted foot.

Surprisingly it was Old Woman who replied, "We are getting close to our destination. Healthy slaves make a higher profit. A couple days of real food and we'll look much more attractive then we do now." The boy's eyes widened in fear at her response but he remained silent as the rest of the slaves finished their meals and settled in for the night.

Just as Old Woman predicted, two days later they reached their destination. The city was loud and over populated, the caravan guards forced to bully a path through the crowds to the gates of the slave market. The market teamed with both drab looking humans and more exotic looking demons. Kaoru couldn't help but stare. She had never seen so many in one place before, hell, she hadn't seen any until a few days ago.

A dark cloud had settled over the slave line as they silently were settled into the large rickety shed which was to be their accommodations. It was drafty and smelled but Kaoru almost fainted when she saw the straw pallets in two long lines against the walls. Granted the pallets had fleas but at this point Kaoru certainly wasn't going to complain about a few measly bugs. Several slaves began to speculate about their fate but were quickly hushed by the others. Kaoru sat quietly on her pallet next to Baba.

_If only I could find a way to get this blasted chain off I could get out of here easy. I wonder if any of the women have hairpins? Or possibly a lock pick set? Why did I have to train in swordsmanship? Why couldn't it have been ninjitsu? Gah! _

Guards came and went herding small groups of slaves back out of the shed before returning for another group shortly afterwards. The slaves they removed didn't return. Several guards, including the heavy jawed guard from before, entered and marched over to where Kaoru and Baba were sitting. The shackle attaching her to Old Woman was removed and she was frog-marched kicking and spitting away from the slave quarters. Twisting in her captors grasps Kaoru shouted back desperately, "My name is Kamiya Kaoru of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu!" The old woman looked on sadly as they led her away. It would be the last time Kaoru ever saw Baba.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Wide violet eyes looked up from the laundry as a young boy with dark disheveled hair trotted around the corner.

"Goodmorning, Yahiko." Kenshin replied and watched as the young slaves face lit up at the greeting.

"Master Katsura requests your presence in the main hall." He took a deep breath having delivered the formal summons. "A slave caravan just arrived from Tokyo. There is all kinds of excitement around the house this morning. Do you think Katsura is looking for a new slave?"

Violent eyes narrowed and took on a hard quality hearing the worry and excitement in the youth's voice. "I don't know Yahiko. Will you let Tae-san know I have to leave the laundry for a while?" Receiving a nod as conformation Kenshin rose slowly as Yahiko scampered off on a new errand. Reaching down he retrieved his Katana and fastened it securely to his belt before making his way to the main hall.

Kenshin stood at attention at his master's side waiting for instructions. He hadn't been told why he was there, but then he didn't really expect an explanation. Wary eyes scanned the empty room looking for any indication as to why he suddenly felt tense. Nothing out of the ordinary reached his gaze. His Master, Katsura Kanzo, sat directly to his right on a small raised dais. As a Second Circle demon Katsura was the unchallenged power in this section of the country and indeed there were few other beings stupid or suicidal enough to challenge the demon who held Battosai's leash. He sat sure of himself above the milling assortment of Lower circle demons who served him as a sort of makeshift court. They were waiting for something, he was sure of it, and given Yahiko's previous comment they were probably waiting on Moji to bring in his best tidbits for his Master's inspection.

As predicted the large double doors opened to revel Moji who bowed deeply to his superior and began spouting an overly flowery greeting. It was not Moji, however, who held everyone's eye but the petite female who was dragged, hissing and spitting, in his wake. The fire in those sapphire blue eyes startled him. She wasn't only defiant she was furious. His attention was brought back to the dais as Katsura waved Moji into silence.

"What is it you've brought for us this time Moji?"

"An interesting catch for sure, my lord. She's called Kamiya Kaoru, Master in the art of Kamiya Kashin Ryu, she will be a true asset to any fighting unit or breeding barn since she'll no doubt throw strong children."

Kenshin watched with interest as the girl flushed pink and then burned red as Moji continued to talk. He tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Moji say, "..and she's virgin, a rare treat in these times, as I'm sure you'll agree.." and watched as the color drained from the girls face only to be replaced with a deep purple. He chuckled silently to himself; if the girl didn't start breathing soon she'd pass out. "You are welcome to try her skills at arms if you so please." Kenshin reeled in his wandering mind as Katsu called out two of his demon guard. Fifth circle demons, both strong men in their prime, if not the strongest Katsu had in reserve.

One of her escorts reached down to undo her chains while the other tossed her a bokken scrambling quickly out of range. The instant the bokken reached her hand she lashed out at Moji but he easily captured her weapon.

"Tsk, tsk, sweetheart go play with the others." Seeing the burning anger in her eyes she twirled and lashed out at the closest of Katsu's demons. After a few tense seconds of swordplay she had downed the first demon and moved onto the second. The other demon barely had time to realize what hit him as he fell easy prey to her tempered grace. Kenshin was impressed and shifted slightly to be in a better position to defend if she decided to attack Katsu.

She turned on her guards as they tried to replace her chains. Knocking them both out with two swift strokes. And then she ran. Moji moved quickly to block the door and Kenshin watched fascinated as she raised her boken into an attack position. Was she daft? Reaching Moji she crudely threw her boken at his head and while he was preoccupied continued through with the momentum and rolled effortlessly between his legs. Stunned the room froze. Instantly she was on her feet and headed for the open double doors and freedom. Katsu half rose from his seat as she reached the double doors... and slammed full tilt into Sagara Sanosuke who grabbed her instinctively.

Sano stared at the fragile girl in his arms.

"Oi, Jou-chan what's the hurry?" Seeing Katsu half raised from his seat and Kenshin's hand on his sword Sano decided to maintain the hold he had on the girls upper arms.

"Let me go!" the frustrated girl demanded.

"In a minute, Jou-chan." He said distantly as he watched Katsu settle back into his chair.

"Sagara Sanosuke, I summoned you here an hour ago."

Sano scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, about that…"

"Bring the girl here." Katsu continued interrupting the fighters' stammered excuses. Sano started forward and received a sharp kick to the shins from the girl as reward for his efforts.

"Easy there Jou-chan," he said softly as he continued forward despite her kicks and the bite she managed inflict on his arm. A large handsome demon approached carrying a set of leg irons. Sano tightened his hold when he felt her tense. Using his body as a backboard she aimed a vicious kick at the demons balls as soon as he came into range. Sano winced as the blow almost managed to land before the demon grabbed her ankle and secured the chains, boxing her hard across the face.

Katsu's voice filled the room bringing the rooms attention back to him, "Enough. We'll take her. Battosai, escort Kaoru-chan to her new quarters and ensure that she stays there until summoned." Kenshin bowed and took Kaoru from Sano's guard.

Kaoru was pissed. Not only had she just been _sold_ but that was the second damned time she'd been foiled by a pigeon brained idiot of a male who didn't know how to properly announce his presence at a door! And she had a headache from that jackass slave driver! Was she doomed to always suffer from idiot males? Steeling a glance at her redheaded companion she decided that she was. So he was the legendary Battosai, he certainly didn't look very legendary.

He led her firmly but gently out of the hall, away from the stares of the room full of strangers, across a large courtyard, and into a low row house. Upon entering a small room he withdrew a key from his sleeve and unlocked the chains hobbling her. He was just opening his mouth to speak when they heard a boys voice ringing across the courtyard.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

"In here Yahiko." Kenshin yelled across the courtyard. Shortly a scruffy boy entered the room and froze when he laid eyes on her.

"Oi, Kenshin, whose the bushi?"

"Now, now Yahiko, Kaoru-dono will be staying with us from now on please try to be kind."

The boy, Yahiko's eyes hardened and deepened.

"Please go fetch Megumi-dono." Yahiko nodded shortly and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Now, Kaoru-dono please make yourself comfortable while we wait." Kaoru eyed him appraisingly as he stood blocking the door then slowly chose a corner and sat. Something in his stance warned her against pushing him too far. Maybe he really was the legendary Battosai after all. His tone may have been easy but his stance and his eyes were all business.

The wait was tense, and seemed to Kaoru to last forever before the tall female doctor entered the room. "Sorry I'm late Ken-san! Someone managed to _bite_ that baka of a rooster head." The striking doctor came to a halt when she noticed Kaoru sitting in the corner. Kenshin bowed slightly to Megumi.

"Megumi-dono, please attend to Kaoru-dono's injuries."

Tossing her long black hair over her shoulder, Megumi strode over to where Kaoru was sitting and lifted her chin slightly to get a better view of the bruise forming on her cheek. Kaoru let her. Quickly and efficiently Megumi got down to business, treating her cheek and checking her over for other injuries. She tsked at her ankles as she cleaned out the reopened sores and bandaged them back up. All the while Kenshin remained in the room but at least, Kaoru was glad to note, he turned to face the wall while Megumi ministered to her ankles. As the lady-doctor finished, she handed Kaoru a cup of tea and watched as she slowly drank it. Then, standing briskly, she indicated that Kenshin should follow her out. Kaoru watched sleepily as they left the room. Kaoru was tired. So very, very tired. She had been angry now for so very long all she wanted was to sleep, peacefully, and not be angry at least for a little while.

_… must have put something in the tea._

It was a fuzzy thought. She looked lazily at the door where the figures of the doctor and red-head stood conversing quietly. Red hair. So odd. She wondered hazily if he had demon blood in him but she also remotely remembered stories that foreigners from across the ocean had hair like that, and eyes like those. Children of demons typically inherited the demon eye color, yellow-gold or red. Part-foreigner then, maybe? Either way he had a nice butt. She slowly drifted off into sleep feeling warm and fuzzy for the first time in ages.

"She had a rough trip, not as rough as many but she's deeply exhausted."

Kenshin nodded sagely at the doctors words.

"I gave her a sleeping drought since it is unlikely that Katsu will summon her before morning."

Again, Kenshin nodded.

"I heard she caused quite the commotion in the main hall! What do you think he's thinking buying a girl like her?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "Katsu-sama is not likely to explain his reasons to the likes of us, that he's not."

With a sigh Megumi turned to leave, "Well, try to keep her calm so her legs have a chance to heal. I'll be by tomorrow to rebandage them. Goodnight, Ken-san."

"Goodnight, Megumi-dono." Bowing slightly Kenshin headed back into the row house.

Kaoru woke as the first of the predawn light came though the shoji screen. Stretching slowly, she savored the peaceful state between consciousness and dreams. She had almost forgotten what it was like to wake up without a swift kick to the ribs.

Grumbling at ruining her own mood she sat up and glanced around the room, spotting the darker shape leaning asleep against the wall. Fully awake, she took stock of her condition. She must have fallen asleep fully dressed and as she shifted slightly she realized that they hadn't remembered to re-chain her. Looking harder she finally spotted her hobble lying by the door where it had been discarded earlier. She briefly considered trying to hobble her captor but quickly decided against taking the risk of waking him, as satisfying as it would be to see him in chains.

Moving with care she crept towards the exit, every lesson she'd ever learned about moving silently running through her head. She moved cautiously across the room to the thin paper door that separated her from freedom. Her hand reached out and brushed the wood of the door frame just as _his_ soft voice filled the room.

"I wouldn't do that."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kaoru looked over towards the unmoved form of her damnation.

"Why?"

He didn't even bother to acknowledge her as he remained, katana against his shoulder, apparently asleep. Kaoru weighed her options, her hand tightened imperceptibly on the door, and instantly she felt the cold bite of steel against her neck. When had he moved? He stood now only inches from her with his sword drawn and ready.

"Please let go of the door Kaoru-dono." He was deadly and he was deadly serious. Numbly, she released the door and brought her hand down to her side. He stepped back and re-sheathed his katana, once again assuming his position against the wall. Shell-shocked, Kaoru wondered away from the door and resumed her spot in the corner.

Kaoru dozed fitfully for another hour before natures call woke her once again. Suddenly shy, for what reason she didn't know, there certainly hadn't been any privacy during the march here, Kaoru cleared her throat.

"Ano….?"

Violet eyes opened and blinked slowly at her.

"Ano…..?"

"Kenshin." He supplied helpfully.

"Kenshin, I…I need…um….do you know where the….um…." She let the sentence die with that eloquent verbiage not sure yet of how to make herself clear.

Luckily for her Kenshin seem to snap out of his daze and caught her meaning.

_Was that a blush on his cheeks? The man just tried to kill me and now he is blushing cause I have to pee? Will the wonders ever cease?_

Kenshin rose and started for the door, glancing at the chains still on the ground and then considerately at her bandaged legs. His eyes darkened visibly and Kaoru shifted uncomfortably, she had enjoyed the freedom of walking unchained if even for a short period. Had it really only been a little over a week since her father died? It felt like an eternity. Deliberately, Kenshin stepped over the chains and opened the door.

"Come."

"You're not going to use the shackles??" She asked stunned then mentally whacked herself for questioning her new freedom.

"Would you prefer them?"

"No." She shuttered.

"Then behave." And with that said he turned and went through the door.

She followed along obediently not having any other choice. It was obvious that should it come to blows he would win and Kaoru wasn't the type to kill a man in his sleep, if he even did sleep. Which she secretly doubted.

They reached the bathhouse without incident and to her great relief Kenshin didn't try to follow her inside though the look he gave her as she entered promised that he would if he had too. She didn't want him to have to. She did her business and emerged to find Kenshin standing exactly where she left him. He looked almost shy as he escorted her back to her room and the waiting began anew.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before the kid, Yahiko, came skittering into view.

"Oi! Kenshin! Katsu wants to see the bushi now."

Yahiko had no time to dodge as the bedroll came hurling towards his head. Kenshin and Yahiko both froze, momentarily stunned, Kenshin in surprise and Yahiko from a mild concussion.

"Don't call me that, Yahiko-_chan_!"

"Hey! Don't call me chan, bushi!"

"A little age sensitive are we Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Now, now…" Kenshin interjected mostly without effect. The battle raged on until a knock at the shoji caused a short pause into which strolled Sagara Sanosuke.

"Hey, Kenshin, can I borrow a few yen?"

"YOU!" Kaoru practically screamed at the entrance of the tall fighter.

Shocked Sano instantly put up his hands in a placating gesture, "Easy Jou-chan, I didn't mean it!"

All Kaoru could respond with was a dark, "YOU…." Kenshin lunged for her arms to keep her from mauling Sanosuke.

"Sano, please leave, I will find you later to give you the money." Taking this chance of escape for what it was Sano gracelessly and rapidly retreated from the room. Having gained some semblance of control Kenshin turned to Yahiko.

"Yahiko-kun, please tell Katsu-sama that we will be there presently." Accepting his dismissal he darted off to deliver the message. Now with just Kenshin and Kaoru in the room again Kenshin felt he could release the still simmering female.

"Kaoru-dono, we should also be going, that we should."

Glancing hopefully down at the discarded manacles, which were now near Kenshins feet, she wilted visibly when he reached down to retrieve them. Suppressing a wince she fought the urge to whimper and cower as the cold metal settle once again around her sore ankles. She would not show weakness. She would escape here. She would _not_ show weakness. She swallowed down the tears. Kenshin glanced at her sympathetically as he led the way out of the room.

This time the path they took did not lead to the main hall but instead around the side of the main house and into a less grand version of the main hall. Katsu sat at one end of the hall with a pair of attendants at his side apparently discussing some matter or another. As they entered he waved off the servants and turned his attention towards their small group. Kaoru glanced uncertainly over at Kenshin only to notice him shift away from her and bow deeply to Katsu. Kaoru would be damned before she bowed before that bastard and she dearly hoped that wasn't to literal an analogy. Luckily, Katsu seemed to find her insolence more amusing then offensive.

"Not very well trained, is she?" he commented to no one in particular. "Still, quite a pretty little filly isn't she?"

Kaoru's temper was quickly rising to the breaking point, however, a warning glance from Kenshin was enough to keep her temper in check…for the moment.

"Let us try her paces." And with that said Katsu clamped twice and two servants appeared carrying pillows bearing bokuto and sat one before Kenshin and the other before Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly in surprise by this development but he reached down and retrieved his bokuto just the same. Kaoru stood frozen as the servant before her removed a key and unbound her ankles. She didn't stand a chance against Battosai, she knew it and he knew it and she was fairly certain Katsu had to know it. She stood stiff refusing to pick up the bokuto and give in to what he wanted.

"Hrm, stubborn." Katsu leaned forward slightly in his seat, "Fine then, we'll make a deal, if you can defeat Himura I will give you back your freedom."

Kaoru considered it for a moment but there really wasn't much to decide. She reached down, picked up the wooden sword, and prepared to attack.

She started forward with a cry and he instinctively blocked her strike pushing her back. It quickly became apparent to Kaoru that he was holding back, and that pissed her off. He matched her blow for blow for a time neither giving nor taking until their bokuto clashed and locked. Throwing all her anger into her push, she disengaged and swung low to continue through with a disabling blow to the knee. For a moment she thought she had him, that he wouldn't get his sword down in time. But a sharp reprimanding, "Himura." Split the air and suddenly his sword was down and hers was flying through the air. She stood glaring daggers at the swordsman as Katsu slowly started to clap.

"Very good. Now, bring out the live steel and lets see how she does with that." Kenshins eyes had disappeared behind his bangs while Kaoru's burned indigently. One of the servants returned carrying a sheathed katana and bowed as he held it towards Kaoru. She sharply turned her back to the offending weapon. Kamiya Kashin Ryu did not use killing weapons, her style was a sword that protects; she would not degrade herself by touching the katana she was presented with. She spoke with authority as she declared, "Kamiya Kashin Ryu does _not_ condone the use of live steel."

Katsu looked thoughtful for a second and then amused.

"Innocence is such a rare and refreshing treat in this day and age." He turned slightly to face Kenshin. "Himura, I want you to work her two hours in the morning and in the evening. I want her using live steel by the end of the week." Kenshin bowed deeply in acknowledgment as Katsu continued, "and for hell's sake keep her contained. I'll see you back here at the end of the week. Dismissed."

Again Kenshin bowed deeply and motioned for Kaoru to precede him out of the hall. Shooting dark glances at Katsu and muttering dangerously under her breath she stomped out of the room, a reserved Kenshin following closely in her wake. When they emerged into sunlight Kenshin strode forward and took the lead as she momentarily paused when she realized what had been bothering her as she left. They had forgot the leg hobble again. She pranced forward a little in delight to catch up with Kenshin who was still moving purposefully away from the hall.

Kenshin broodingly led her around the outside of the hall to a small freestanding building behind the main house. As soon as they ducked into the building Kaoru was swamped by the bustle of a busy kitchen and almost swooned at the smell of the hearty breakfast that was being prepared. Real food! Suddenly too many days of too little food came back and punched her in the gut, which emitted a loud and highly audible protest. Blushing fiercely when Kenshin turned around and gave her a funny look, she quickly dropped her eyes. Following Kenshin into the heart of the storm she was forced to look up suddenly when she heard a voice proclaim, "Ahh so this must be the Kamiya Kaoru we've all heard so much about! She certainly doesn't look very feisty and shes so scrawny! Haven't you been feeding her!"

This exclamation caused Kaoru to glare at the new women standing by the stove. Oblivious to her danger the woman continued on to reprimand a guilty looking Kenshin regarding his inconsiderate nature. Despite her initial comment Kaoru had to give this new woman points for the hell she was giving the famous hikitori. Stopping suddenly in the middle of her rant the woman once again turned to Kaoru, "Oh, how inconsiderate of me! My names Tae, I'm in charge of the domestic section of the household, would you like some breakfast?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Kaoru was quickly handed into the care of a young Tsumbe who led her to a table and provided her with what seemed to the half starved Kaoru a feast of rice and pickled vegetables. Kenshin sat quietly next to her stealing glances while calmly consuming his own breakfast of rice and pickled vegetables. As soon as they had finished eating Tae reappeared with a package for Kaoru containing several outfits and a variety of other necessaries. Kaoru bowed low and thanked Tae as she once again followed Kenshin out into the courtyard.

To her mild disappointment he led her back to the long row house that she had stayed in the previous evening.

"Please change into one of the practice gi. I will wait outside for you to finish." And with that said he exited the small room. Taking advantage of the almost privacy Kaoru quickly changed into the training hakama and gi she found in the bundle provided by Tae.

Dressed, Kaoru examined the room for any weaknesses or exits other then the one her captor was guarding. Disappointed by her inability to find an escape route, or anything else really since the only thing in the room besides her self and her bundle was a futon mattress rolled against the far wall, she sighed in defeat. Well if worse came to worse she could always try clobbering Japans most feared assassin with her bed roll. At least it held the element of surprise; he would certainly never be expecting the attack of the killer bedroll! Shuffling back over to the door she announced that she had finished dressing. The door slid open to revel the waiting red head, "Did you find anything interesting Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru promptly turned the most amazing shade of red. "I….you….it…"

Luckily she was saved from her own traitorous verbiage by an amused "Ohohohoho!" coming from beyond Kenshin.

"I do believe Megumi-dono is here to treat you wounds Kaoru-dono." And with that Kenshin moved away from the doorway allowing the highly amused doctor to enter with her medical kit.

_Evil Bastard._

"Is the tanuki-girl causing trouble for you Ken-san?"

The low growl from Kaoru went completely ignored by the elegant doctor who just emitted another stylish laugh. Kaoru was beginning to think she'd get a chance to try out the killer bedroll theory after all. Luckily for the unsuspecting doctor she quickly regained control and began her examination.

"Her cheek seems to be healing fine but I'm a bit concerned about the ankles…" the hands examining her ankles probed deeper and Kaoru drew a sharp breath in pain.

"There looks to be the beginnings of an infection in her right ankle. Try and keep her from disturbing it too much and make sure she applies this salve twice daily."

Being referred to in third person was more than a bit disconcerting for Kaoru who felt the need to protest.

"Oi! I'm right here you know."

Handing Kenshin a small jar the doctor ignored the irritated patient as she made her good-byes to "Ken-san" and left the building.

Kaoru found herself muttering about "stupid kitsunes" as the doctors back disappeared across the courtyard. Kenshin stifled a smile at her antics as he also turned to leave the small room.

"Come."

Sullenly, Kaoru followed Kenshin without paying much attention where they were headed until they arrived at the large dojo. She was suddenly snapped out of her mood when Kenshin tossed a bokuto at her head. Catching the projectile instinctively she took up a defensive stance just in time to block the first blow from her opponent. Kenshin disengaged and stepped back. Slowly he began to circle and Kaoru followed his lead occasionally exchanging short series of blows. Despite the fact that the encounter seemed no more extensive than many practice sessions with her father, Kaoru was panting and her ankles burned like fire by the time Kenshin called the match. Kenshin, the bastard, hadn't even broken a sweat.

Finished replacing the bokuto on their rack Kenshin returned to Kaoru's side.

"We can go get lunch now if you would like and possibly a bath after lunch."

At the mention of food and a bath Kaoru suddenly realized how both hungry and filthy she was feeling and quickly nodded in response to Kenshin's non question.

Exiting the dojo Kenshin led her to a small area where she could clean up and proceeded to wash his own face and hands before redirecting them towards the bustling kitchen. Grabbing two bowls of fish soup and a plate of rise balls Kenshin headed towards a section of tables where other members of the household were eating their own noon meals. Kaoru sat down to eat lunch with as much enthusiasm as she had previously consumed breakfast. Intent on her meal she didn't immediately notice when their table space was invaded.

"Hey, Kenshin, Missy! Mind if I join you?"

At the sound of the annoyingly familiar name Kaoru was jolted out of her previously euphoric enjoyment of her lunch only to find one Sagara Sanosuke looming above their table and holding his own precariously balanced lunch.

Despite the rice ball which somehow managed to find its way into his hair Sano plopped down across the table from Kaoru.

"Oi, Jou-chan sorry bout earlier."

Unable to retaliate or escape due to Kenshins' continued presence beside her at the table Kaoru settled for ignoring the spikey-haired man.

Unaffected by her childish antics Sano continued, "Listen Little Missy it wasn't anything personal or anything! I got a job to do too you know! Truce?"

Kaoru slowly looked up from her bowl to glare down the intruder weighing her options. Still a bit peeved but unwilling to seek enmity where non was offered she finally huffed, "Truce." and shook the proffered hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Your support is greatly appreciated! Sorry this is such a short chapter but more will be out soon.

Chapter 3

Lunch with Sanosuke proved itself to be an interesting and highly entertaining affair. Apparently the large fighter was incapable of limiting himself to just his own plate of food and _shared_ liberally from any plate that came within range. His sharing of Kaoru's last rice ball was what sparked the current brawl between the petite female and the thieving fighter.

Kenshin barely stifled a chuckle when Kaoru managed to put Sanosuke in a head lock and the _mostly_ playful tone of the fight kept him from intervening on behalf of Sano's dignity. One thing he knew for sure, life was certainly not going to be dull with Kamiya Kaoru around.

The sound of a throat clearing behind him brought his attention around to Yahiko who had, judging by the impatient look on his face, obviously been standing unnoticed for several seconds.

"Hai?"

Kenshin's voice caused the two combatants on the other side of the table to pause.

"A delegation has arrived from Tokyo and Katsu-sama requests your immediate presence in the Great Hall. He says you are not to bring the girl."

The mention of Tokyo caused Kaoru to forget completely about her grievance with Sano and listen intently to the rest of Yahiko's message. A delegation from Tokyo visiting a demon Lord because surely the man who commanded Battosai was nothing less then a Lord? Kenshin's reply momentarily distracted her from that train of though.

"Sano, please escort Kaoru-dono back to her room and stay with her until I return."

At Sano's affirmative grunt Kenshin stood smoothly and proceeded to follow Yahiko back out into the courtyard. Kenshin's sudden departure left Kaoru at a loss and surprisingly feeling a bit betrayed. She and Sano stared blankly at each other for a minute before Sano rose and extended his hand.

"Well Jou-chan I guess we should get you back to your room now."

"But...what about my bath?" she almost wailed.

"Sorry Missy you heard Kenshin it's back to your room for us."

Kaoru briefly considered balking at the order but decided instead to bide her time.

_Stupid males-who-don't-appreciate-proper-hygiene!_

Ignoring the proffered hand, Kaoru stood and stomped off in the direction of her room. Shrugging, Sano followed her out into the afternoon sunshine.

They spent the first hour staring at the wall. After the first hour of waiting Sano suggested a game of dice and Kaoru, bored by that point, readily agreed. After two hours of dice they once again fell into bored silence. This game of waiting was beginning to wear on Kaoru's nerves. What was taking Kenshin so long and why was a delegation from Toyko of all places here? Everyone knew the emperor Meiji did not trust demons, did not trust them to the point that they were banned from entering Tokyo on pain of death. In fact in all her life in Tokyo Kaoru couldn't remember ever having seen a living demon. Oh sure, she's heard stories but they had always seemed little more then a well confirmed myth. Honestly, she had always been more interested in learning her Kendo then sitting around listening to stories about the less reputable part of the Japanese population. In retrospect, it would have done her good to have spent her youth like all the other girls, cooing over tales of demon princes; at least then she would have some idea how to handle living with demons. Still with a delegation from Tokyo at the mansion maybe there was a chance of escaping and claiming sanctuary with the delegates. Surely the would not turn her down? Sighing, Kaoru stole another glance at the relaxed form of Sanosuke leaning against the door frame. It was getting late, the sun was fixing to set and Kaoru's stomach was starting to remind her that it had been a while since lunch.

A quiet knock on the shoji brought Sano snapping to attention. After a second the door slowly slid open revealing the kitchen maid, Tsumbe, carrying two trays of what smelled like some kind of fish dish.

"Tae-san thought you might be getting hungry. Please leave the dishes outside when you are finished." Depositing the trays on the ground and bowing Tsumbe ducked back out of the room. As soon as the door slid shut Sano pounced on the trays. Kaoru taken aback by Sanosuke's...um...enthusiasm stared gape mouthed for several seconds before joining him.

Together they made quick work of the food which proved to be a delicious trout and Kaoru placed the trays outside the door as Tsumbe requested. Unfortunately, following the disappearance of the food the monotony of waiting settled heavily upon the rooms occupant once again. This time however the combination of a full stomach and the quiet darkness which had settled over them during dinner lulled the large fighter into a near catatonic state. Feeling the pleasant warmth of the food in her own belly Kaoru pulled out the bed roll and settled in for the night.

Watching the little missy fall into slumber, Sano allowed himself to drift off into sleep thinking fondly of a certain dark-eyed fox.

&&&&&&&&&&

As soon as Kaoru was certain her captor was indeed fast asleep she rolled silently into a sitting position. Rising quietly she crept towards the closed door. Placing her hand on the shoji frame she nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud snore broke the silence. Memories of her last escape attempt flooded her mind and making a quick decision she moved towards the sleeping form. A quick blow to the back of the head, a whispered, "Sorry." and Kaoru was out the door and into the cool night air.

Taking two deep breaths Kaoru ran her hands through her hair and reveled in her first success.

_One small step toward freedom. One giant leap the hell away from here._

Bringing her mental euphoria back under control Kaoru reminded herself that she was only half way home. Now she had to find some way out of the compound itself. Settling into a silent lope Kaoru headed quickly towards the compound walls slowing to a walk as she drew with range of the stone enclosure. Guards patrolled the ground around the walls and the wall itself loomed before her too large to climb. Only mildly discouraged Kaoru settled in to observe the guards. It didn't take long to figure out the pattern and soon she began searching for anything she could use to scale the only thing standing between her and freedom. Granted once she did get over the blasted wall she was sure there would be search parties and a long hard road but she'd deal with that when she got there. Now was time to focus on the wall. She'd gladly give her first born for a good strong rope or a nice sturdy tree...just like the one over there...

The cherry tree was close enough to the wall that an industrious individual could manage to get over it and the low bushes around the trees base provided almost ideal cover for Kaoru. She couldn't help but think that it was awful foolish of such an obviously military household to allow a tree to be growing so close to the walls but she was not fixing to question her luck. Waiting for the guard patrolling the area around the tree to pass she quickly crossed the distance between her and her tree.

It was not going to be an easy climb but she was fairly certain she could manage. She had to manage. Stepping up to the tree and wiping the sweat off her brow and onto the now filthy training gi she gathered her strength and crouched, preparing for the leap toward the lowest of the branches. A bunching of muscle and the sudden chirpy voice from behind her caused her to jump nearly out of her skin.

"Hello, I'm Makimachi, Misao. Who are you?"

Spinning sharply around Kaoru met a set of astoundingly green eyes belonging to a girl wearing one of the most particular outfits Kaoru had ever seen. Unsure of what to do Kaoru just stared for a moment before regaining her senses. The girl certainly didn't _look_ like a guard and she hadn't started screaming for help so maybe if she just played it cool, she'd still have a chance.

"Um, I'm Kaoru."

"Hi, Kaoru-san. It's nice to meet you!"

"Ah, you too Misao-chan!" Kaoru's voice was sounding slightly more panicked then she was hoping but with any luck this Misao would decide to leave her alone. The sound of another throat clearing nearby however dashed those hopes. Allowing her eyes to follow the noise back to its source Kaoru tensed and prepared to fight. This man was certainly not a wayward member of the house hold out for an evening stroll. Every line of his body screamed warrior and every instinct in her body was yelling at Kaoru to stay far far out of this mans reach. Cool eyes quickly assessed her and then flickered briefly over to his short companion.

"Misao, Please go find Hanya and ask him to report to me immediately."

The young girl bowed politely in acknowledgment, "Hai, Aoshi-sama!" and turned briefly towards Kaoru, "It was nice to meet you! Hope to see you around!"

Kaoru nodded blankly in response to the hyper girl as she scampered off toward the main compound.

Alone with the strange man Kaoru found her fingers itching for the comforting feel of her boken. He took a step forward.

"You're Katsu 's new slave-girl." It wasn't a question. "Katsu is a patient man, but I would suggest you do not push his patience too far."

Quickly she calculated the odds of escape judging the distance between herself and the tree and the time necessary to get there. As if reading her thoughts he answered,

"You won't make it."

"I will be leaving."

"Not tonight. Now come."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

She hadn't gotten this far to be foiled now. The chance had to be taken but before she managed more then a bunching of her muscles he moved with unnatural speed and she found her arms wrenched painfully behind her back. "I told you you wouldn't make it." he said from behind her.

"Let me go." she demanded trying to turn to get a look at his face.

"Come." he said as he started back towards the sleeping compound.

"No." she said as she dug her heals in. Dropping she forced him to support all her weight while kicking at his knee-caps... or at least that's what she intended. As soon as she dropped she was yanked back upwards painfully and her legs pinned by his.

"Done yet?" he asked.

_Stupid block of ice._

She didn't respond as he wrestled her around and forced her back towards the row house. She made it as difficult for him as she could glaring furiously at the world the entire way.

As they drew closer to the slave quarters Kaoru could make out the shape of two forms conversing outside her room. The two mysteriously dark figures slowly resolved themselves into a queezy looking Sanosuske, who was gingerly rubbing the back of his head, and a tense, angry Kenshin. Spotting the two approaching figures Sanosuke fell silent in the middle of his response and stared. Slowly the second smaller figure turned around and pinned the approaching duo with a frozen amber eyed stare.

Flinching violently backwards into Aoshi's solid chest Kaoru made a desperate instinctual lunge to try and escape the intensity of the gaze directed at her. Aoshi merely firmed his grip in response to her renewed struggles and tilted his head respectfully in the small red-heads direction.

"Battosai."

"Aoshi." Kenshin acknowledged in a voice that could cut steel.

"Your charge." and with that Aoshi shoved Kaoru into Kenshin's waiting grasp.

&&&&&&

Reviews and comments are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally an update. As usual I don't own any of these characters…I just shamelessly play with their lives and feelings.

Chapter 4

It was like hitting a stone wall. Nothing in Kenshin's body was soft or yielding as she slammed into it. His immediate grip on her upper arms was as unforgiving as steel. In that moment all her anger deserted her, leaving only cold thoughtless fear. She stared blankly at the pale V of flesh showing past his gi as, after a moment of tense silence, she heard his cold hard voice ring through the night air.

"Leave us."

She felt more then saw Sanosuke turn and walk away. Another moment passed in tense silence.

"Look at me."

Too terrified to meet his eyes and too terrified to defy him, she hung in limbo for a breathless moment. Finally, gathering her frayed courage she lifted determined blue eyes to meet glowing amber...and dropped them immediately.

_Demon._

She couldn't help the thought as it flittered across her mind.

He shook her slightly and she raised her eyes back up to meet his, anger at her own weakness giving her the strength to maintain the contact.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" He asked, voice deadly calm.

She shook her head slightly fearing her voice would betray her. His eyes softened at her confused denial. Those eyes, not like anything she had ever encountered....not like anything human. Curiosity or stupidity gave her courage to ask:

"What _are_ you?"

He dropped her like fire. One moment he was standing there all cold anger and deadly intent and the next he was passing through the shoji door into her room.

"It is late." The mixture of emotions in his voice was more then she was capable of interpreting. One thing was clear though, she had hurt him, and she hadn't meant to hurt him. Slowly, she followed his retreating back through the doorway and into the dark interior.

Without any clear idea what to do, Kaoru returned to the futon she had so recently abandoned. She watched warily as the ex-hikitori knelt beside her and removed the jar of salve from Megumi. Stiffly, he bent and began unwrapping the bandages around her ankles. The tense set of his shoulder belaying the gentle movements of his hands. As the pain in her ankles receded so did her hold on consciousness. It had been a long day.

*************

She woke the next morning to the sound of a soft thump. Blinking several times to clear her head, she let out a contented sigh as the sight of a fuzzy green bath towel swam into view. Following her line of sight upwards from the heavenly piece of cloth to the redhead who had recently deposited it beside her head she noticed the set of his shoulders. He held himself straight and tall. Still mad at her then.

"I promised you a bath. Please hurry and gather your things."

Not willing to look a gift horse…or well bath towel… in the mouth…assuming of course bath towels had mouths…she gathered up the green towel, a clean set of clothing and other necessaries from the bundle Tae had provided her and hurried out of the room after the assassin.

The bathhouse proved to be just as wonderful as she knew it would be. Of course, at this stage a bucket of left over laundry water would have been welcome as long as she could use it to clean some of the grime out of her hair. She scrubbed herself raw and washed her hair until the water stopped running gray with filth then languished in the warm water until the discreet knock told her of Kenshin's growing impatience. She dressed quickly and followed Kenshin back to their room in a contented daze.

The doctor and the man from the previous night were already waiting outside impatiently, at least on the doctor's part, for their return. Kaoru couldn't detect anything like an emotion from the man's cold visage. Kenshin sent a brief nod in Aoshi's direction before leading Kaoru and Megumi inside. Once inside he turned to Kaoru and shot her a meaningful look.

"I will return shortly. Aoshi's men are posted outside." He turned on his heels and left.

Kaoru grumbled at Megumi's measuring look. The doctor's eyes went hard.

"Foolish, selfish child! It would do you good, Kamiya Kaoru, to realize that you are not the only one here who has a painful past. Do not take your issues out on us." She paused to catch her breath then continued in just as angry a tone, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've gotten Sanosuke in? He could lose his job thanks to you!"

Guilt immediately flooded Kaoru's system. She hadn't meant to hurt Sanosuke or Kenshin. Besides following orders they had been nothing but nice to her. She would have to apologize, to both of them.

Kaoru felt the lady doctor was rougher then absolutely necessary as she re-cleaned her wounds and applied a stinging salve, however her guilty conscious wouldn't allow her to protest the harsh treatment. The doctor finished bandaging her ankles and swept out of the small room without glancing back in Kaoru's direction. Without a sound, the man Kenshin had called Aoshi slipped into the room.

"Come."

She followed Aoshi's foreboding figure silently across the courtyard and into the smaller meeting hall from the day before. Kenshin and Sanosuke were already present standing before their master as Aoshi steered Kaoru to Kenshin's side and bowed low. For the second time in two days, Kaoru found herself in the presence of her new Master, the amused expression from the day before gone from his features and in its place a hardness that sent a shiver down her spine. Katsura cleared his throat and Kaoru felt a hand place firm pressure on her shoulder. Glancing over to the red-haired man beside her she saw his eyes flicker to Aoshi who remained in a low bow and she experienced a brief thought of rebellion before she slowly bent at the waist.

Sanosuke made his excuses and left the hall, shooting Kaoru a crooked grin on his way out.

"I am very disappointed in you Kaoru." The voice rang across the hall.

Kaoru took this as a cue to rise and glare up at the man on the dais.

"Still as defiant as ever, I see." Katsura sighed, releasing some of the tension building in the room as he redirected his attention to Kenshin. "Himura, I'm holding you responsible. She is to be under your supervision at all times or is to be properly restrained. You are dismissed." Kenshin bowed in acknowledgment and directed a pale Kaoru from the room.

Kaoru followed the tense set of shoulders in front of her half way to the dinning hall before she worked up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure but she thought she saw the shoulders in front of her tense further as he came to a stop in front of her without turning around.

"For what?" he asked cautiously.

"For upsetting you last night. I...it wasn't fare of me...I just..." she trailed off in awkward silence without knowing what else to say…so much for an eloquent apology.

He didn't respond as she continued, "is....did Sanosuke get in much trouble?"

At the mention of the rouges name the shoulders in front of her relaxed as he let out a sigh and finally turned around to face her.

"Sano will not be allowed to go gambling for several weeks and is heartbroken but will survive."

Kaoru couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the exasperated tone and flustered look that crossed Kenshin's face.

The dinning hall was in the same state of jovial chaos Kaoru remembered from the previous day. Grabbing a plate of food and a bowl of rice, Kaoru followed Kenshin to the table where Sanosuke sat fully engaged in devouring every morsel that came within reach. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin and examined her plate for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"Ano…Sano, I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble." Kaoru glanced up shyly at the rogue across from her.

Sano blinked, staring blankly for a moment before murmuring around a mouthful of food.

"ou say somthng, Jou-chan?"

"I'm trying to apologize you…you…BAKA TORI-ATAMA!" Kaoru yelled at Sano's stunned form.

Noticing the confused stares from the nearest diners, Kaoru quickly sank back down in her seat, face flaming with heat.

Sano, the bastard, simply took her moment of public humiliation as an opportunity to procure her bowl of rice.

"Aww, no hard feelings jou-chan."

Kaoru watched as her hapless bowl feel victim to a bottomless rooster.

"I should have hit you harder." Kaoru grumbled as she settled in to eat the surviving remnants of her breakfast.

*****

The addition was impossible to miss. It was, in fact, the first thing Kaoru noticed upon entering the row house room following breakfast. Determined to ignore the chains secured ominously to the far wall, Kaoru quickly changed into her practice gi and hurried to meet Kenshin.

*****

Yahiko had just finished polishing the floors when Kenshin and Kaoru entered the dojo. The girl, Kaoru, looked to be brooding but Kenshin plastered on a smile and chirped a greeting, "Good morning, Yahiko-kun." Kaoru, noticing Yahiko for the first time also muttered a greeting.

"Morning, Kenshin. Morning, Busu." Yahiko quipped in return.

That got her attention and Yahiko tried, but failed, to dodge the fist aimed at his face. Rubbing his head, Yahiko glared at the offending female. He didn't understand what was so special about her. Why, out of all the slaves at Katsu's disposal, did Kenshin end up as the one shackled to this girl. He might not understand whatever game Katsu was playing, but he did understand one thing. He, Yahiko Myojin, proud descendent of Tokyo Samurai was not going to be beat up by a girl. It was past time that he asked Katsu about starting martial training. Before he could continue through his thought process a worried looking Kenshin interrupted him.

"Maybe Yahiko-kun should go see Megumi-dono, that he should."

The two adults watched as the boy gathered buckets and supplies and disappeared from the room. When Kaoru glanced back over at her companion she noticed he had allowed his hair to slip forward covering his expression. Silently, he walked over to the rack of weapons along the far wall and removed a sheathed katana. Walking deliberately back toward the spot where Kaoru remained he offered her the sword.

Determined, Kaoru raised her chin and turned slightly away from the proffered weapon.

Placing the sheathed sword on the ground, Kenshin retreated and assumed an attack position. A breathless moment passed as he waited for the petite females response.

Kaoru glanced down at the sheathed weapon and up at her opponent. Her resolution was firm, she would not waver.

He attacked lightening quick.

The blade paused a hairs breath from her throat and their eyes met for a breathless moment.

Kaoru stood her ground, blue eyes staring defiantly, daring him to strike her. The moment ended and it was the sword master of legend that stepped back and bowed, admitting defeat. It was then that she noticed what she hadn't the previous morning in the weak predawn light. The sword he sheathed was a Sakabato.

**********

By the time Kenshin called a halt, Kaoru's arms and legs where shaking and threatening to give way. Again Kenshin had managed to draw her to the peak of her abilities without her consciously realizing it. He increased the intensity of the practice so subtly that her body responded unconsciously to his demands. She wiped the sweat from her eyes as she cleaned and put away her practice bokuto and winced as a bead of salt laden sweat slid under the bandages around her ankles to assault her wounds. Her duty to her weapon done Kaoru collapsed to the floor in a graceless pile of sprawled limbs.

"Maaaaaaah."

She couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been this tired, her mind shying away the memory of her hellish trip in Moji's caravan. A slightly blurry hand entered her field of vision. She followed the vision upward to the arm and face of the male who had inflicted this on her. _Evil Bastard_. He smiled slightly at her glare.

"You will feel better after some lunch, Kaoru-dono." With that said his hand clasped hers as he helped haul her to her feet. They walked to the dining hall in companionable silence.

He was right, damn him, she did feel better with a warm lunch in her belly as she followed him across the courtyard to an area of the compound she was unfamiliar with. Rounding the corner of a building they spied the young Tsumbe struggling under a basket loaded with sopping laundry. Despite her burden Tsumbe bowed slightly at the sight of Kenshin.

"Himura-san! Tae-san said to ask if you would help with the linens today."

"It would be my pleasure, that it would." Kenshin said cheerily as he headed off in the direction of the laundry area.

Baffled by the exchange, Kaoru continued to follow Kenshin as he drew a bucket of warm water from a vat and added soap. When the most feared assassin in Japan knelt down and began washing bed sheets Kaoru had to stomp firmly on the bubble of hysterical laughter threatening to burst her throat. As it was she only partially succeeded, a strangled "Eeep" escaping her traitorous throat. At the noise Kenshin looked up questioningly. Her control slipped another notch at his confused expression, and a sort of distressed "Eeep, eeeeeee, ahhk," emerged, quickly dissolving into a panicked sort of sputtering half choke. The perplexed man-slayer shook his head slightly and returned to scrubbing sheets.

Regaining control of herself, Kaoru glanced around the yard. A pair of children played with a ball on the other side of the yard and she took a minute to observe their game. However after several minutes she grew restless and when no new commands were forth coming from the engrossed redhead, drew her own bucket of warm soapy water and attacked the nearest sheet. She would be damned if she just stood by doing nothing while everyone else worked. After several minutes Kaoru began to fall into the peaceful rhythm of cloth and soap as the warm water dissolved some of the ache from her hands and the steady thoughtless rhythm soothed her restless mind. She imagined she might be able to understand why Japan's most feared assassin enjoyed doing laundry.

Mid afternoon saw the last of the linen hung on the line. Rising and stretching the kinks out of her muscles, she considered her companion. The tension from the morning seemed to have been washed away with the laundry water.

"Where to now?" she asked genuinely interested in what other surprises the Hikitori might have in store for her.

He glanced at her as if realizing her presence for the first time in hours.

"Back to the Dojo."

Her expressive groan of horror brought a mischievous sparkle to his eye as he led her back toward the most dreaded dojo.

*************

Even at her most dedicated Kaoru couldn't remember practicing this hard for this long. She dragged the remains of her body and her dignity slowly along after the still fresh Kenshin as they headed toward the dinning hall and what would hopefully be a large dinner. Kaoru's hopes for a peaceful dinner were smashed to pieces, however, when they were intercepted by Yahiko.

"Kenshin, the delegation from Tokyo has arrived for dinner and Katsu requests your presence in the banquette hall."

Kenshin nodded solemnly and sent the boy on his way. Studying his companion, who was dead on her feet and swaying slightly from exhaustion, Kenshin made a decision.

In the commotion of the day Kaoru had completely forgotten about the delegation. She chided herself silently for letting such an important fact slip her mind. The revived questions from the previously evening swam around her head as she turned to follow Kenshin on his revised course toward to row-house. Briefly, she considered asking Kenshin if he had learned anything last night but between her reluctance to resurrect the events of the previous evening and the tense set of Kenshin's shoulders she decided to keep her peace. Exhaustion quickly muted any attempts to think as she put her remaining energy into trudging behind Kenshin as he entered the row house and slid the shoji shut. More then half asleep, she followed Kenshin into the room and watched as he arranged her futon against the far wall, patting the surface of the futon when he was finished.

"You should get some rest."

If she hadn't been so drained she would have figured out what was going to happen. As it was, her mind finally caught up to the location of the futon…by the far wall…where the new chains were securely bolted into the wall. Katsu's words from that morning rang through her head, _"or is to be properly restrained."_

"No." She shook her head violently, trying to shake her brain back into functioning, stepping back toward the shoji.

"Please. No." She repeated dumbly.

"Kaoru, _come here_." There was steel in his voice.

Panic fought with exhaustion.

Exhaustion won.

Haltingly, Kaoru advanced, taking a seat on the edge of the futon. Kenshin retrieved Megumi's salve and set about the task of treating her ankles. Kaoru gazed at her ankles as if they had somehow betrayed her as Kenshin finished her right ankle and moved on to her left, carefully adding layer upon layer of extra bandages. When he finished to his satisfaction, he gently clasped the manacle around her padded left ankle and rose.

"I will have Tae-dono send someone with dinner." And with no more pomp then that he left her alone in the room.

Alone. For the first time since her capture by Gohei, she was truly alone. Abandoned, chained to a wall in a place she had never heard of, in a world far removed from everything she had ever known. All the emotions held in check over the past week came flooding back to drown her. A hopeless wail tore itself from her throat as the anger and hate and hopelessness consumed her and the tears she had been avoiding racked her body. She had truly lost everything, her family, her dojo, her pride, her future, her freedom. In her panic she grabbed at the chains that bound her and pulled. Yanking with all her strength against the metal bound to the wall. When neither the wall nor the chain gave way, her strength abandoned her as she collapsed bonelessly onto the futon. Absently she strained her ankle against the pressure of the chain, again and again, her frenzied mind finding comfort in the repetitive motion, oblivious to the red stain that spread slowly across her well-padded ankle. She remembered the pride on her father's face on the day she attained the rank of Master of Kamiya Kashin Ryu shortly after her 18th birthday, a hundred years ago, in a different life. The father was dead, his daughter sold into slavery. A fresh fountain of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Kaoru cried until she had no more tears to cry and then feeling dizzy and somehow lighter she fell into an exhausted slumber.

It was well past midnight when the banquet guests finally dispersed to the carriages that would take them back to town and Kenshin was released to return to his room. Another pointless meeting, the delegates dancing circles around whatever topic they had come here to discuss. Something important was going on, it had to be important for them to willingly involve a demon lord, never mind that the demon lord in question had been one of their most powerful supporters during the restoration. One could almost smell their terrified desperation under the enforced cheer. Still they were stalling, waiting for something.

A sound interrupted his thought process as he drew closer to his room. Hand instinctually grasping the hilt of his sakabato, Kenshin froze, considering the noise. The noise came again, a soft gasping sob, and the grip on his sword hilt relaxed. Kaoru. Kaoru was crying. Something in his chest constricted painfully.

Silently, he settled against the outside wall, intent on allowing her privacy. Slowly the sounds emanating from the room quieted and died, replaced by the deep rhythmic sounds of sleep. After several undisturbed minutes Kenshin rose and moved quietly into the room, past the untouched dinner tray, to the corner where Kaoru lay unconscious, a dark red stain blooming against the white fabric of her bandages like some macabre flower. He knelt by her side and carefully removed the manacle from her ankle. He had made a mistake in leaving Kaoru alone, a mistake, he promised himself silently, that he would not make again.

*******

Kaoru awoke the next day confused, disoriented and with a troop of psychotic monkeys rampaging around her skull. She was sore. Oh Kami, was she sore. Muscles she didn't know she had ached and protested at the slightest movement and…and… it shouldn't hurt to breath, damnit! Every breath sent aching shivers through her fatigued muscles. Sitting up carefully, it took Kaoru a moment to realize what had been bothering her since she first awoke. Something was off about the quality of light coming into the room. Groggily she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and a sharp stab of pain from her head reminded her that her first priority was getting rid of this head…

"This will make your head feel better, that it will." As if summoned by the psychotic monkeys, Kenshin's hand, which was becoming a familiar sight, slid into view bearing a cup of green tea. Glancing up at the smiling redhead, Kaoru choked back a snarl and grudgingly accepted the cup of tea, tentatively taking a sip. The tea was warm and soothing, some mix of herbs Kaoru couldn't identify.

_He wasn't just summoned by the psychotic monkeys he is obviously in league with them. Possibly the leader of some sort of psychotic monkey conspiracy. _

Kaoru sighed in defeat as the tea melted away the pain in her head.

"If we hurry, we can still make it in time for lunch." Kenshin's voice cut through her daze.

"Lunch?" Suddenly the weird angle of the sun made sense and the traitorous rumbling from her abdomen confirmed the lateness of the hour.

Rising carefully and groaning in disgust at the way her muscles trembled and her vision swam in and out, Kaoru slipped on her practice clothes and shuffled out the door after Kenshin.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story, your input is much appreciated! The next update will be posted in a timely manner. Promise.


End file.
